Potter MW
by Riley Poole
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, at a cost. He left for three years and came back. Now he's no longer a warrior, he's a healer. Potter Medi-Wizard. Based on the show House M.D. The stupid title won't lt me put in periods. D:


Potter. M.W

A/N: New Story, set after Voldemort's Death, based on House M.D. Neither belong to me, don't sue.

Gregory Hurse was in pain. He was in a lot of pain, in fat on a scale of one to ten, he was at about a-fucking-million. He felt the light go and saw nothing but blackness and felt nothing but the tearing in his body. He collapsed, and didn't move as the congregation stood and rushed to the groom. There was shouting heard as his wife- to-be called for the EMW's. Soon the gathering crowd dispersed as the Emergency Medical Wizards did quick work to check his vitals and ready him for the Portkey to St. Mungo's where he would be treated.

They stabilized him and got him onto the stretcher that served as the Portkey. They looked around and said, "We can only have one or two accompany him. The rest will have to come after the surgery wizards have stabilized him further. Quickly pick one or two and touch the stretcher please." The future Mrs. Hurse grabbed the stretcher before the sentence was finished. After a few moments, Mr. Hurse, the father also grabbed the stretcher while his step-mother stood to the side and motioned for him to go.

_-_-_-_-_

The closed glass door read, "Harry Potter, M.W." An occupant who went under the name on the door was currently leaning against the wall and staring at the moving picture as it replayed the Scotland versus U.S.A Quodpot game. He watched a particularly amazing play and didn't look up as Luna Lovegood walked through the door. She was followed by Neville Longbottom and Melinda Bobbin. The three stared at him expectantly. He merely continued watching the game, chuckling as Scotland trounced the bloody Americans in their own game.

"America wins 22-20 Healer Potter, we have situation here." The terse voice of Melinda said as she interrupted his game. His head snapped up and he glared at the annoying bint that dared to spoil his game. He looked up and down her stick like frame, noticing that her form was very lacking in curves. However her face was kind of cute, in a girl next door kind of way. She stared back at him, her brown eyes glaring at him for ignoring him. Neville stepped forward and added, "The patient, Mr. Gregory Hurse, is suffering intense internal bleeding, multiple concussions and blindness. What should we do Healer Potter?" Harry continued to glare at Melinda who merely glared back.

"Luna, what do you think could be wrong?" He suddenly asked as his staring match continued. Luna looked serenely towards the ceiling as she thought through the possibilities.

"It could be Giggin's syndrome, the bleeding comes from the heart and goes bad there, travels to the nervous system area and the magical bleed off shuts it down." She stated, only to be rejected by a curt shake of the head by Harry. He finally looked away from the contest to Neville who looked on the verge of saying something.

"Yes Longbottom? Spit it out." Neville looked a bit nervous then said, "It can't be Giggin's, he wasn't close enough to a spell for that to be possible. He collapsed at his own wedding. Initial findings though, show he has a 10 milligram dose of a Muggle drug called cocaine in his system in the last forty-eight hours." Harry nodded and scratched the stubble on his chin. He leaned back and addressed the group.

"So we have a drug addict and we're worried why? Give him the usual dose and get him out of here." He blew a stray eyelash off his face and picked up the game again, he was determined to enjoy the now spoiled game.

"But he was not exhibiting any signs of it, and the magical signature is too high for it to be a Muggle drug problem." Melinda's voice interrupted his beautiful game again. He grunted and then pointed at the door with his chin.

"Go get a history and when you're done that, come talk to me." He said curtly. He then looked at his game for a third time.

"We already have it. His mother was clean the entire pregnancy, no history of any problematic diseases on both sides and his fiancé says she has never seen or heard of him doing drugs, neither has the father or his stepmother. Apparently he's the only way who knows what's going on." Melinda's voice interrupted for a third time. Harry slammed the paper down and glared.

"Then either the family is lying or the tests are lying, and tests can not lie!" he proclaimed. He stood up, grabbed a wooden cane with a simple polished veneer smooth onyx handle. He limped around his desk and told the team, "Treat him for Murghan's and get a more complete family history."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked. Harry merely grunted and replied, "Around."

The group walked to the patient's room together. "I can't believe he can be so condescending," Melinda said vehemently. Luna just kept up the calm demeanor while Neville turned to face Melinda.

"When you save the Wizarding world and lose your leg, I'll be sure to let him know someone else feels his pain Melinda. I can't believe you're angry at him for this. It's how he always is you know that." He said.

"Yeah, but the way he treats us, it's as if we're children. I mean for Merlin's sake you were in his year and Luna's only one below him. It's not like he has years of experience." Melinda retorted, amazed that Neville could defend the asshole.

"Well, he also has those three years in the Room of Requirements where he learned all his medicine training before the room disappeared so I would say he has a few years on us if." Luna added in to the discussion. Melinda sputtered then snapped her mouth shut as the team entered the patient's room.

"Hello, who's there," came the panicked voice of Gregory Hurse as he looked around with unseeing eyes. Luna walked over to the monitor that was keeping track of Gregory's vitals and other important information.

"It's just the Healers," said Mr. Hurse, his father. Greg visibly calmed as his fiancé took his hand. Melinda nodded to Neville and turned to Camille, the woman holding his hand.

"Have there been any days or hours where Greg has disappeared or you don't know where he is?" Melinda asked bluntly. Camille shook her head, so did Mr. Hurse.

"Has he seemed jumpy or on edge the past few days?" Luna asked as she inserted the drip for the Murghan's medicine. The pair again shook their heads mutely. The trio of Healers kept this line of questioning up for a few minutes before deeming that they wouldn't get anything out of the two, they left.

_-_-_-_-_

Harry meanwhile, knocked on a solid Iron door and walked in to find a group of men and women training. He ignored them and walked up to another iron door. This one bore a name engraved in it, "Ron Weasley, Head of Auror Healing Corps." He walked right on in and sat down in the chair behind the desk. He picked up a few charts detailing lists o mobile healing spells that would be useful in combat.

The Death Eaters hadn't taken the fall of their master easily and had taken to sporadically going on hunts. The Ministry of Magic had taken to creating a mobile Auror Corp that was made of healers as well as fighters so that St. Mungo's wouldn't get too swamped as it had during the Prophecy War as it was coming to be called. It had been placed under the only Golden Trio member who had stayed with the Aurors. All three had seen to much fighting, but Ron knew nothing else he could do. Harry had disappeared for three years, only recently telling the Wizarding world that he had been in Hogwarts all along. Hermione had taken up the Head Healer's position at St. Mungo's so Ron followed their footsteps and turned to healing the damages of the war he had helped be a part of.

Harry, for the most part had gotten sick of being on the giving end of the bloodshed and as soon as Voldemort had been pronounced dead, he had shed the Warrior mantle and disappeared. He had spent a month wandering before he saw the only piece of beauty that had pierced his jaded view. He had seen an African Shaman pull a man back from death. That had led to him deciding to go into Healing. He was a natural, the problem was that in the course of learning, he had picked up a few bad traits including paranoia and his addiction to Pain-killer potion.

His musings were interrupted as Ron walked in and gasped at the sight of Harry with his feet up. He then glared at his friend and swept his feet violently off the desk with a swish of his wand. Harry continued looking at the charts.

"I'm very busy Potter, what do you want?" he asked as he sat down in the chair across from Harry.

"Can't a guy just want to say hi?" Harry asked sarcastically. He then threw the paper down and glanced at Ron, "I've got a bleeder with prior cocaine usage-"

"That would be Giggin's disease and not something I treat." Ron snapped as he felt the old wound open at the mention of his brother, Charlie's, plight. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not Giggin's. He wasn't near a spell. However, he also has multiple concussions and blindness when all he was doing was attending his own wedding. I've set them on a Murghan's routine but I have a feeling that won't work." Harry responded as he got up.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked with an indignant look on his face as a blush crept up his face into the roots of his red hair. He turned to watch Harry leave and sighed.

_-_-_-_-_

"So, how long have you been engaged to Camille?" Luna asked conversationally.

"Since February of last year. We've been together for four years and I finally saved enough to buy the ring that I wanted. Father kept insisting on using the family fortune for it but I wanted to buy it with my own hard-earned money. It means more to us that way." He replied as he gazed unseeingly at the ceiling.

"That must have cost you a fortune," Luna remarked upon seeing the ring on Camille's finger. Camille and Mr. Hurse were asleep in the chairs they had sat in for the day, the step-mother had yet to show up. Greg nodded and leaned closer to whisper, "it cost me three months salary plus a small loan from a friend, but I'll never tell her that. She would-" he cut off as his started howling in pain. He tore at his eyes and had to be restrained with magic as Luna called for assistance. Melinda and Neville rushed in to help her.

Greg thrashed against his magical bindings as the pain worsened. Neville cast two diagnostic charms as Luna worked to start a pain-reliever drip. She was having trouble changing the needle around his thrashing until Melinda came rushed over and held his arm steady. Neville placed a drowsiness spell on Greg since a sleeping spell would interfere with the Reliever drip. Greg slipped into a light doze with his fiancé's hand in his. The three looked on for a moment and then hurried off to find Healer Potter and tell him of the news.

_-_-_-_-_

Harry was sitting in a chair across from Hermione's door, he was bouncing a fanged Frisbee off it and every now and then it would snarl at passerby. He kept it up until the door swung open to reveal a fairly good looking brunette with wavy hair, somewhat revealing cleavage and a scowl marring her pretty face. The Frisbee slapped her chest and fell to the ground growling at her for interrupting its fun. She merely sighed as she noticed who it was.

He smiled, waved and picked up the Frisbee. He offered it to her and she gave him a pointed look. "I'm busy Healer Potter, doing the charts and summaries that you were supposed to do a year ago. What do you want?" she asked as he limped forward. He merely stared at her a moment then smiled and walked away. Harry's team walked up and interrupted his dramatic exit.

"The patient is bleeding even worse and his pain is getting worse too." Melinda spat out while Neville gasped as he caught up. Luna had stayed with the patient to keep him alive. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "so it's not Murghan's is it?" Melinda and Neville shook his head. Harry turned around and walked back to Hermione's office. He knocked only to be surprised as Hermione swung the door open viciously. He noticed her removing a flesh colored string from her ear.

"I'm doing and invasive surgery." He said bluntly.

"Now see here Healer Potter. You can't just go opening a patient on a whim-" She started.

"Thanks for your permission." He replied, and then turned to his team. They stared at him for a few moments. He stared back, then made a look to imply they were cows and said, "I'm here every day, that patient isn't. Stop staring and go do something. Bloody idiots." He muttered the last part, leaving Hermione at an open door again.

Ron walked up to the still open door and looked at Hermione, "you too eh?" he asked. She nodded and pointed the way Harry had gone, answering Ron's unspoken question. Ron nodded in thanks and walked after his acerbic friend.

He caught up with Harry outside the Cafeteria. Ron grabbed a tray and picked up some food as he stepped in line behind Harry.

"What were you bothering Hermione for?" He asked calmly. Harry shrugged and replied, "Her boobs flush when she's angry. It's kind of interesting." Ron spluttered at his friend's indecent honesty. Harry just grabbed a drink and an apple, at the cashier he motioned to Ron who rolled his eyes and handed over the extra sickles for the food.

"Why didn't you get more? Usually you get the most expensive meal in the line." Ron asked.

"I have a sandwich waiting in my office. Besides I only need the food to keep from tripping." He replied as he chugged a vial of Pain-killer potion. It was much stronger than Pain Reliever and a vial was two doses. He was so used to it by now that only a whole vial helped. He knew before long he would have to move to a vial and a half. He couldn't help it though, his leg hurt. Yeah it was severed and reattached, but Voldemort had done something so that it hurt even after everything was restored. It was physically fine, but he still needed the potions. Ron looked on with a disapproving glare as Harry wiped his lips and ate the apple.

"That can't be good for you Potter." Ron said. Harry shrugged and kept limping to his office.

"I will take what I want Ron. You know why, because I had my leg cut off by that damn monster and that gives me the right to do what I fucking want. So if I want to kill myself slowly with these cursed potions I will damn well do it.

"What's the point though? If you got it reattached I'm sure it would get better. There's no need for the pain. I just want you to get better." Ron pleaded.

"And I want to shove my face in Hermione's cleavage, but we both know it's not going to happen now is it," Harry remarked sarcastically, "besides, it reminds me of why I put up with the idiots and liars."

Ron just stood defeated and then followed Harry as he walked off to his office. They made the journey in silence and relative peace. When they got there Harry just walked in, Ron followed and noticed the dust on the floor.

Harry dropped into his chair and pick up his sandwich. Ron sat down and put his tray down, he pulled out his wand and called out "Scourgify" while sweeping his wand over the room. The dust disappeared and Harry grew angry.

"What the hell, I was saving that for my maid. Now what the hell is she going to clean?" He said indignantly as if he had a maid. Ron sighed and set about eating his food. Harry looked petulantly at his now sparkling clean floor and refused to eat now.

_-_-_-_-_

"Clamp please," Neville said as he held his wand against the bleeding artery holding the blood in. Luna handed it over and he pushed it in, clamped the artery shut and used a few choice spells to allow the blood to flow properly without harming the patient.

"We're done for now, but we have to fix this soon, we can't leave the clamp in too long or it's magical properties will affect the situation." Melinda said as she cleaned up. Neville nodded as he washed his hands in a nearby sink. Luna just dreamily washed her own hands and walked out of the room.

The three looked around as Neville realized there was one extra person, Greg's step-mother had arrived finally. They nodded and left the father to fill in the step-mother as they went to tell Healer Potter the news.

Neville was wondering something as they walked the halls, "why did he suddenly start bleeding again? Even if it's not Murghan's, the medicine we gave him would still stem the bleeding." Melinda shot him a look as she turned what Neville said in her head.

"It's because he had cocaine in his system again," Luna said in serene voice. The other two stopped and stared at her.

"Why didn't you say that?" Melinda spluttered, as Neville just started wringing his hands. Luna was confused.

"I thought you knew and that was what you meant by telling Potter what was going on," she said. They shook their heads and hurried to Potter's office.

_-_-_-_-_

"My sandwich is ruined!" Harry cried as he gazed at the meal that lay on the floor. HE was angry.

"It's still edible, I mean come on I just cleaned. It's not like the germs are going to get you." Ron said, as he watched his friend's highly exaggerated hissy fit. Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"What does bacteria cause Ron?" He asked quickly shutting his friend up.

"What, I don't get it, what do you mean?" He asked in confusion

"What can bacteria cause?" Harry reiterated. Ron thought for a second, "It can cause sickness, disease and infection. Why do you need to know?"

"Infection, you say?" Harry asked, a predatory grin on his face, just as he was about to get up, his team burst into his office.

"We finished the surgery, however Luna here has evidence that about half an hour before the crash, he injected another 10 milligrams of cocaine." Melinda said before harry could make a comment.

"Really now? That explains…but why cocaine, unless…" Harry rushed out of the room, the team followed, able to keep pace only because of Harry's limp.

The group reached the room as Harry walked in and slammed the door shut and locked it with his wand. It was him, the Father, the step-mother, and the fiancé. He glared at each one and then turned to Camille.

"Hi, I'm Healer Potter, may I see the contents of your purse?" He asked with no politeness what so ever. The woman handed her purse to him with a shaky hand. He snatched it up and searched through it roughly. Nothing. He turned to the step-mother, "your turn".

"No, you will not go through my purse." She said as she clutched it to her chest. Mr. Hurse vehemently asked, "why!" Harry merely summoned the purse to him. He then dug through it and finally pulled out a small piece of tin foil and held it up. He tossed the purse back to the step-mother, unlocked the door and handed the foil to his team, "Test it for the stuff." Neville nodded and rushed off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hurse exclaimed. Harry rounded on him.

"The meaning is simple. Your son has not a disease, but an infection. He got it from a needle, and he got the needle from your wife. The cocaine was a distraction from the real reason for it. You have a sizeable fortune do you not?" Harry replied The old man nodded. The step-mother started to shift in her seat.

"Well with the needle, someone added enough magic to aid in infection of the veins. This tainted blood traveled to the brain and caused blackouts that seemed like concussions and the blindness. It also ate away at the arterial wall, causing the bleeding. The infection is called MII, or Magically Injected Infection. It has a fancier name, but that's not important. What's important is that no sane person would ever do it to themselves. So someone did this to him. Her" Harry said, pointing his cane at the step-mother who jumped and tried to flee.

"Incarcerous!" Harry intoned, capturing the woman.

"Why?" Mr. Hurse asked, she merely glared at him with venom.

"Why else you stupid fool. Money." She said and then she clamped her mouth shut as she was led away by Ron.

"Treat him for MII and get the hell out of here Harry said as he limped out.

_-_-_-_-_

Harry was throwing the Frisbee again and it irritated Hermione to no end since now he was doing it inside her office instead of somewhere else. She had given up on trying to get him to stop and just kept doing the paperwork,

"You don't trust me," he said abruptly, "Ever since that incident in Cornwall, you just don't trust me anymore."

"That's because you were using my breasts as a distraction without telling me, just to get a charms dealer's name. We didn't even need the name and you still did it." She said in an exasperated manner as Harry brought up this fight yet again.

"Yeah well…your boobs are a great asset to the team and I think they are useful for more than your future children." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Are? What do you mean are, Potter? Answer me!" She shouted out the door but Harry was already walking down the hallway to the Apparition point.

"The man is going to kill me prematurely one day," Hermione said as shed continued to do his paperwork.


End file.
